A Spoonful of Sugar
"A Spoonful of Sugar" es una canción de la película musical de Walt Disney, Mary Poppins, y está compuesta por Robert B. Sherman y Richard M. Sherman. Es una rápida canción cantada por Mary Poppins (Julie Andrews), enseñándole a los niños Banks, Jane (Karen Dotrice) y Michael (Matthew Garber) a arreglar la habitación. Incluso cuando la tarea es desalentadora, con una buena actitud, puede haber diversión. Es escuchada a lo largo de la película como himno de Mary. En el músical, Robertson Ay y La Sra. Brill están ayudando a Winifred Banks con una fiesta de té que está planeando. La Sra. Brill le dice a Robertson Ay que prepare el glaseado, que los niños intentan hacer en su lugar (con Robertson Ay dándoles advertencias). Esto hace que la cocina se desordene. Winifred se sorprende al verlo en esta forma cuando bajó con Mary. Mary la envía al piso de arriba a vestirse, mientras le da a Jane y Michael algunos medicamentos que salen en diferentes colores (como en la película). Limpiar la cocina es similar a hacerlo en la habitación de la película. Al final, Mary, Jane, y Michael salen de ahí para agrado de la Sra. Brill. La canción es mezclada con "The Bare Necessities" e "It's a Small World", también canciones de los Hermanos Sherman, en el número final de On the Record, un corto recopilando canciones de Disney. Fue incluida en Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest y Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years. Historia Julie Andrews aún no se había comprometido a hacer el papel de Mary. No le gustó la canción que le escribieron y pensó que no era una canción propia, ya que no tenía suficiente ritmo. La canción original se llamaba "Los Ojos del Amor". Walt Disney instruyó a los hermanos Sherman para que propongan algo más pegadizo. Robert B. Sherman, quien es el letrista principal del dúo llegó a casa del trabajo una tarde, después de haber trabajado todo el día tratando de llegar a una idea de la canción. Cuando entró por la puerta, su esposa, Joyce, le informó que los niños habían recibido una vacuna contra el polio ese día. Le preguntó a su hijo de cinco años si le dolía (pensando que el niño había recibido un disparo). Él respondió que (la medicina) se puso en un cubo de azúcar y que él la tragó. Al darse cuenta de que lo tenía, Robert llegó al trabajo temprano a la mañana siguiente y sugirió la letra a su hermano, Richard, quien al principio pensó que era le peor idea de la historia. Más tarde, le tocó una melodía (Después de pensar que Mary cante "Stay Awake" cuando quiere que se vayan a dormir). Con esto, nació la canción. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= En toda labor u ocupación Hay un elemento de diversión ¡Se busca ese elemento y snap! El trabajo es un juego Y si penoso es el quehacer Muy fácil puede ser ¡Se hará! ¡Con placer! Es fácil comprender Que la Peor medicina con azúcar gustará Lo amargo quitará Sabroso le sabrá Un poquito de azúcar toda purga endulzará Y se puede saborear Para su nido fabricar El ave tiene que luchar Y cuando sus ramitas va a buscar No se detiene al trabajar En la aventura una canción Y su quehacer convierte en diversión Un poquito de azúcar toda purga endulzará Lo amargo quitará Muy rica le sabrá Pues un poco de azúcar toda purga endulzará Y se puede saborear (Puente instrumental) La linda abeja lleva el néctar De la flor al colmenar Trabaja diligente con ardor Porque se guarda un sorbito Fresco, dulce y muy sutil Y así (Y así), Trabaja (Trabaja) Y no se cansa más. Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah! Un poquito de azúcar toda purga endulzará Lo amargo quitará Muy rica le sabrá Pues un poco de azúcar toda purga endulzará Y se puede saborear |-|Castellano= Todo trabajo tiene algo divertido Y si encontráis ese algo ¡En un instante y chap! Se convierte en un juego Y divertidos lograréis Mejor si así lo hacéis ¡El ser! ¡Feliz! Un juego es al fin Con un Poco de azúcar esa píldora que os dan Píldora que os dan Pasará mejor Si hay poco de azúcar esa píldora que os dan Satisfechos tomaréis Construye el pájaro su hogar Con brío y afán lo véis Sus hojas y ramitas transportar Pero no obstante su inquietud Su canto va de norte a sur Y su labor convierte en diversión Con un poco de azúcar esa píldora que os dan Píldora que os dan Pasará mejor Si hay un poco de azúcar esa píldora que os dan Satisfechos tomaréis (Puente instrumental) Llevan abejas a su panal El dulce néctar de la flor Pero siempre vuela y vuela con tesón Porque una gota de elixir De cada flor se guarda al fin Y así (así), Igual (Igual) Alegra el trabajar. Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah! Con un poco de azúcar esa píldora que os dan Píldora que os dan Pasará mejor Si hay un poco de azúcar esa píldora que os dan Satisfechos tomaréis |-|Inglés= In every job that must be done There is an element of fun You find the fun and snap! The job's a game And ev'ry task you undertake Becomes a piece of cake A lark! A spree! It's very clear to see That a Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down The medicine go down Medicine go down Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down In a most delightful way A robin feathering his nest Has very little time to rest While gathering his bits of twine and twig Though quite intent in his pursuit He has a merry tune to toot He knows a song will move the job along For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down The medicine go down Medicine go down Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down In a most delightful way (Puente Instrumental) The honey bees that fetch the nectar From the flowers to the comb Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro Because they take a little nip From ev'ry flower that they sip And hence (And hence), They find (They find) Their task is not a grind. Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h ah! For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down The medicine go down Medicine go down Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down In a most delightful way Otras Versiones Galería Spoonful of Sugar 45 cover.jpg|Carátula en dibujo del vinil 45 RPM Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones de los Hermanos Sherman Categoría:Canciones de Mary Poppins Categoría:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones Destacadas